Legend of Moonflower chan: Strength of the wolf
by gtmaster10
Summary: After Geese Howard kills Hayate in a fight, Yugao Uzuki vows to avenge him by defeating Geese in battle. But unbeknownst to her, another fighter is also fighting for his father's death by facing Geese...
1. Chapter 1

Legend of Moonflower-chan: Strength of the wolf

By gtmaster10

Normal: Pretty much normal speaking tones.

_Italic: Thoughts._

**Bold: Techniques when in action**

Me: This one I wanted to do mainly because Yugao was one of my favorite characters

in the series, despite the fact that she never got that much face time (no pun intended, since she IS an ANBU Black Op ninja) so here we are!

Yugao: So then, without further delay; let the fanfic begin!

Chapter I: Legend of the Moonflower wolf

It was quiet in the village of Konohagakure, or well known as the Hidden Leaf Village one night as a lone ANBU Black Op ninja named Yugao Uzuki stood atop Hokage Mountain as she looked to the sky while quietly thinking. And think she did, "_Hayate, I will avenge you one day. This I swear on my life._" However, she knew that while she was indeed skilled she was nowhere near strong as the person who killed her lover. And at that moment, all she could do was clench her fists in quiet anger as she remembered the name of the demonic man who killed Hayate. "And when I get more powerful in time, you will fall to my blade..." as she said this, she pulled out her sword to emphasize her point and then pointed it to the moon as she yelled out, "GEESE HOWARD!"

Meanwhile, in a far off temple...

"So then, you finally decided to come after me? Hm, you will share your precious Hayate's fate!" laughed Geese, as he sensed her anger and resolve. "And also, don't think I forgot about you trying to avenge your father's death! Because when I finish you off, the secrets of the Hakkyokuseiken will be mine!" Geese muses as he senses another energy, one that is emanating from another fighter named Terry Bogard.

A/N: This chapter was intended to be short since it was the opening chapter. Anyway, the time for this story is a little after the end of the Search for Tsunade arc and during the events of Fatal Fury 1.

Me: Now then, Yuago-chan; would you like to do the honors?

Yugao: Gladly, gtmaster-kun does not own the Naruto series or SNK Playmore though he does own a couple of OC characters that appear later on. For now though, read and review!


	2. The Hunt Begins

Me: . . .

Yugao: Uh, gtmaster-kun?

Me: . . .

Terry: Don't tell me he's...

Me: (snoring)

Terry: Oh great, he fell asleep again.

Yugao: Oh dear, in that case I'll have to take over for this chapter.

Terry: Or as he would say...

Yugao: On with the show!

Chapter II: The hunt begins

(Yugao POV)

I couldn't sleep that night, knowing that... demon was alive and well. ESPECIALLY after Hayate gave his life protecting me from him.

~Flashback~

"Hayate, no! You don't have to do this!" I remembered crying as he struggled against Geese and that powerful technique of his. "**REPPUKEN!**" And I swear, that man was enjoying every moment of the fight... "Come now, Hayate. Are you really that weak that you can't defeat me?" "Ngh, Geese... I will never let you win!" "Well it's too late now, now that I have THIS!" And as he said that, I saw him gather up so much energy until he formed a blade on his arm and... That's the last I remember.

~End Flashback~

So now, I must avenge my fallen lover and defeat that man. However, I can't do it alone; though I won't have to. For I have heard stories lately about two other fighters who are trying to avenge their father's death caused by that Geese Howard. So I figure that if I can train with them, then I will be stronger. After thinking about all of that, I was finally able to drift off to sleep with little difficulty.

After the night passed, I awoke to oddly enough find a messenger bird outside my window. So I got the message off it and it read,

_Yugao, report to the Hokage's office immediately_

_for an important mission._

After reading it, I quickly gathered my things and set off to the Hokage's mansion. Shortly later, when I arrived at the mansion, Lady Tsunade didn't waste any time. "Yugao, I have called you in here because of a mysterious invitation that was sent to me regarding you." I was surprised by that as I thought, "_What could this be about?_" Funny thing; Lady Tsunade must have read my mind as she spoke, "Rather, an invitation to something called the 'King of Fighters' tournament."

At this, I was curious and asked "Where is this tournament going to be held?" "I'm not sure, but perhaps Maki can help you." I wondered about this and said, "Maki Yakushi, isn't she Kabuto's sister?" "Yes, and as fate would have it she did NOT leave us. So she can surely help you." "I see. In that case, I'm off." were my last words as I left in search for Maki Yakushi, Kabuto's younger sister who was undoubtedly looking for me as well.

Yugao: And there you have it!

Me: (starts to wake up)

Yugao: Oh, gtmaster-kun!

Me: Hey there, did you do the story already?

Yugao: Yeah, I even introduced your first OC character!

Me: My WHAT? And WHERE was I?

Terry: You were asleep... AGAIN.

Me: (falls back asleep)

Yugao: Great, he's out again...

Terry: In that case, I'll do the honors. Gtmaster doesn't own Naruto or SNK Playmore, but he does own the OC characters in this story! Once again, read and review please!


	3. The King of Fighters

Me: It's been a long while since I posted another chapter for this story.

Yugao: Why is that?

Me: Oh you know, writer's block and all that chiz.

Terry: At least you weren't sleeping this time.

Me: Well, without further wait let's move on shall we?

Chapter III: The King of Fighters

It was an unusually quiet day in the Leaf. Yugao had just gotten her orders from Tsunade about the upcoming King of Fighters tournament so she was busy packing her stuff in preparation. However, the peace was suddenly shattered as she hears a knocking at her door. "Coming." She went to the door and opened it when she got a really unexpected surprise. Standing in front of her was a man dressed in a red and white hat with "Fatal Fury" on the front, a red jacket with a white star on the back, a pair of red converse sneakers, and slightly faded blue jeans with a relaxed look on his face. "And you are…" Yugao starts. "Are you Yugao Uzuki?" he asks. "Yes…" she answers with uneasiness. "Who are you?" she replies with a careful look on her face. "My name is Terry Bogard." he says. _"Terry Bogard, is that one of Bogard's sons?" _she questions herself with a soft look. "It's true, I brought him here." Kakashi says suddenly appearing. "Oh, Kakashi! What brings you here?" Yugao asks in slight happiness. "Well, Lady Tsunade has actually requested you to train him a little bit in some of the arts of the shinobi before you depart to Southtown." _"What an odd request… maybe she wants me to test him first?"_ "Ok, I will but however I will only have a week to train him; I must be in Southtown in time for the tournament." Yugao says with a graceful bow. "Think you can teach this wolf a thing or two?" Terry asks in a slight teasing manner. She smirks back and says in a friendly manner, "Only if you can withstand the gracefulness of the moon flower."

Me: And that's it for this chapter! So, what do you think Lady Yugao?

Yugao: (sweatdrops) well, at least we will get some action in the next chapter…

Terry: Yeah!

Me: Ok then, as usual…. I do not own SNK Playmore or Naruto except for some OC characters that will appear soon. So as always, read and review!


End file.
